Quatre ans plus tard
by Avril149
Summary: Oneshot: Ron a 21. Il croise une jolie jeune femme dans les ruelles de Londres. Mais... seraitce Hermione?


Quatre ans plus tard… par Avril

Ron Weasley, 21 ans, méconnaissable en homme mûr, ouvrait la porte de son immeuble londonien. C'était un matin de mai, un matin plutôt calme, un matin printanier. Comme il aimait en voir. Car c'était des jours comme celui-ci qui le faisait penser encore un peu plus à Hermione. Hermione… Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis ces quatre dernières années. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Il savait seulement qu'elle avait poursuivie ses études après les ASPIC, et ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Lui avait préféré se contenter de ses résultats pas trop mauvais en défense contre les forces du mal et avait accepté depuis un poste au ministère, à quelques étages au-dessus de celui qu'occupait son père. Heureusement il n'était pas devenu comme son aîné, Percy, lorsque le mage noir était revenu il y a six ans. Il restait discret et efficace dans son travail, quoique un peu rêveur à certains moments selon ses patrons. Normal : encore Hermione qui envahissait son esprit !

Ce matin-là, c'était un dimanche. Il comptait flâner un peu dans les rues fleuries en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Il marchait assurément le long du trottoir, les mains dans les poches, et regardait les alentours.

Et Harry ? Ils s'étaient contacté durant les deux premières années, puis les lettres devinrent de plus en plus rares, jusqu'au jour où Ron renonça à attendre désespérément Coquecigrue. Il pensait que le métier d'Auror devait être plutôt difficile, et peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne pouvait plus lui répondre ; il ne fut donc pas trop déçu.

Ron tourna à un angle de rue : il arrivait dans un des quartiers les plus atypiques de Londres ouest, avec ses rangées de barrières peintes en noir : si on penchait la tête, on voyait le sous-sol avec une minuscule terrasse à ciel ouvert, où l'on accédait par une échelle. Toutes ces maisons londoniennes étaient son quotidien depuis trois ans, ce qui l'avait quelque peu changé du Terrier. Il n'avait jamais fait énormément attention à tout ça lorsqu'il passait à Londres dans sa jeunesse.

Alors qu'il souriait aux pensées des quatre cents coups qu'il avait fait avec ses frères là-bas, dans sa maison natale, il croisa une jeune fille, très jolie, qui semblait pressée. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur son visage, mais elle semblait avoir une élégance et une droiture naturelle, ce qui lui donnait une grande classe. Elle avait une petite chemise blanche et elle avait les cheveux roux clairs, coupés au carré et coiffés d'une façon parfaitement symétrique. Il la vit marcher à grande vitesse et tourner vers sa rue. Il reprit son chemin en souriant… Enfin, plutôt trois pas ! Car c'est là qu'il se rendit compte… C'était Hermione !

Elle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps, elle était belle, plus adulte mais toujours aussi belle, comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait grandi, mûri, elle avait gagné en charisme et en centimètres. Dire qu'un instant il avait failli de pas la reconnaître !

-Mais…

Il tourna brusquement sa tête vers l'angle de trottoir où il l'avait vu disparaître. Cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard… Elle était venue le voir !

Il se mit à courir très vite, de peur presque qu'elle ne soit déjà repartie. Il la vit, qui venait de sonner à son appartement. Il marcha à grand pas vers elle, qui tourna la tête et lui fit un énorme sourire quand elle le reconnut. Elle descendit les deux marches du parvis de l'immeuble et fit deux pas vers Ron, qui continuait de marcher très vite. Il était bientôt près d'elle. Si heureux, il était si heureux ! Elle ne comprit pas bien pourquoi il vint aussi vite à sa rencontre, mais lorsqu'elle esquissa un geste pour lui faire la bise, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer clairement. C'était un baiser qu'elle ne repoussa pas, un baiser franc mais non moins doux et tendre, empli d'amour et de joie. Elle retira ses lèvres et arbora un sourire mi amusé, mi joyeux. Elle le maintenait à une courte distance d'elle avec ses bras, et le fixait de ses yeux noisette.

-Eh, Ron ! Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, mais c'était pas la peine de…

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle le regardait à présent avec un regard un peu décontenancé mais plein d'un il-ne-savait-quoi qui lui faisait pensé qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Elle s'avança vers lui, et le deuxième baiser de leur existence fut la douceur même, à l'image d'Hermione, simplement à leur image. Elle l'enlaça tendrement tandis qu'il posait doucement ses mains sur sa taille, appréciant ce baiser prolongé avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Partir pour mieux se retrouver, comme on dit ! »

FIN


End file.
